In order to facilitate the sharing of multimedia content in a digital home, combining the functions of smart television (TV) and computer in one family multimedia platform system is the trend in the future. For example, in order to have a larger screen, user can use a smart TV to display the content of the word processing or display the content of the computer running web browser.
Thus, it is quite necessary to develop an input device (e.g., hand-held point device) for supporting the smart TVs and computer both.